Snakekit's Omen 2
by Snakekit.-.of.-.ThunderClan
Summary: Snakestarstar had given birth to three kits! But their mother is dead... What will happen to the lives of the kits?
1. Chapter 1- Alegences

this is my 2nd story

plz b nice

here is da link to the frsit one

... POOK IN MY PROFILE.

* * *

Allegiances

Leader:

SSnalistar - Ginaer tom with awirly ginar eyes.

Deputy:

Clawclaw-Huge red tom with 7 claws on each paw.

Medicine Cats:

Jayfeather-gay tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: Spearkpaw - Ginwer fabby sje-cat eith ywllpw specks and amber eyes

Poptart-Tan-and-white she-cat with rainbow sparkles on the white.

Apprentice: Frecklepaw-white she-cat with one blu eye and 1 pinmk eye and she also has blood red freckls cuz blood red is a relly cool color

Warriors:

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Peanutbutter-brown tom with long wiry fur and yellow eyes.

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom

Butterpeanut-thick-furred yellow she-cat with brown eyes.

Ambershine-Pale ginger she-cat

Dewdrop-gray and white tom

Snowfall-whiet fluffy fom

Lilypad-tortie and white she-kitty

Seedflight-goldenbrown she-cat

Glowfly-Miniature neon rainbow tom with orange eyes and small glowing curcles all over his body

Apprenticese:

Daisypay-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Kits:

Snakekit-Quiet, lihgt dark green she-cat with dark light purppe black rainbow eyes

Starkir-loud ton wigh a. rosy pink pelt orange purple and v dark blue patches and purpleblaclrainboe eyes

Logickit- Smark tom with a rainbow pelt that oftan tuens from blue to black snyrime his emotions change. Larke blue-eyes

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Gaystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

ShadowClan

Leader:

Stoatstar-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Deputy:

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Warriors:

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw-black-and-gray tom

Apprentice, Spikepaw

Pinenose-black she-cat

Apprentices: Grasspaw-pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw-dark brown tom

Queens: Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Elders:

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eyee

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

WindClan

Leader:

Harestar-brown-and-white tom

Deputy:

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Apprentice: Hootpaw

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Oatpaw

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprantice: Quoxkpaw

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice: Sexypaw

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Crouchfoot-ginger tom

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat Slightlycrazy-black tom with flash of white on his chestApprentice: Kitpawe

Featherwhisker-gray tabby she-cat

Hootowleagle-dark gray tom

Apprentices:

Oatpaw-pale brown tabby tom

Quickpaw-scrawnt black tom

Sexypaw-Sexy boght bpue she-tom wirh blue eyes

Kitpaw-tiny furrless tom with pink ehes

RiverClan

Leader:

Mintstar-light gray tabby tom

Deputy:

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice; Medicinepaw

Warriors:

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Havenpaw

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyesApprentice, Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

Apprentices: Lizardpaw-light brown tom

Havenpaw-black-and-white she-cat

Perchpaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Queens: Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes AND ICY WINGS

* * *

Prologue com soon111#1!1!1!1!1!#1#111111+++1+1+++~~·~·~~~+++++1+++!+!++!+!+


	2. Chapter 0- Porlought

**;!;**

 **Meanie.**

;-;-;-;-;;-;;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;;-7-7-7-;;-7-7-7-77-7-7-;-7-77-7-7-7-7-7-77-;-7-8-8;-;-7-8-8-;

* * *

"it books luke the prophacy had been forfilled," mepws a silver she-cat, tail clicking. They were in StarClam, itwas dark.

"Ya." Mewoed the bkack tom 2 her left.

"BUT WUAY ABOUT THE DARL FOREST VATS?" Screeshed the gold she-carunninng towafd them.

"YA!" syas the blue she-cat.

"Radwollowsta riencarnetated the DF cats," Mewos ashfur.

Pinkypie, a pink tom,pokws her had in. "!1111!-!-!-!-¢¢**~¡~®~~©&%{}™!"

"We needto nak another prophecu!"

"YAAAA!" Dey all screamef.

" _da satr of da snake and craw whall save da day with the snake and w/ logic."_ Mews Pinkupie.

"LETS TALL POPRAT!" SQUEEMED GLEW.

"YA!" Fey sad todether.

"Thet aoinds logical." Says Askfur

Glue wan off ro tell tjem.

* * *

u lik?


	3. Chaptre 3- Thw awackening of kota

Syarkit foocused onto Lonickit, praparing to pounfe. a sgiver ran dwon hiw back ad he sjook his booty and jumpes. A timy light illumonated the dan. It wsa madea bya Snakestara of coursea. Evar sinxe sye was boen and had leanrd aboot her mother'a piwers, she baceme dillogent to madter them.

Logiclit's eues openws in shock as Starkit's pays landed ln hed with a thub. Snakskit's hart thumpwz as her eues widensd. The lihgt tyrned odf, Claeclaw, the deputy, wo had been watichng them begin to sarsasticly complianed. "Oh, booby booby, the lights sre off!"

 _Grrunk,_ geowoed Smakecute, Locking at syartped-awake Loguckit, they new thwir apprwntice serimony was soon, daspite bekng one mun ood.1

The ruse leafer croied out his call. "!+!++!+!+!+!+!+!111111!"

App da cas cathered, expecally Starmit, Snakekit, and Logickit

* * *

u like?

plz review favorite.& follow!1!1!1!1!11!1!

alsp u may aso me anythin aboot the story but only if u reveiw


	4. Chapter 4- Serionties arw fum

what lsd refrence?

* * *

"STAP FPRWARDA SNAKEKIR." Criws Snaekstar. "NOUR NOW SNAKEPAW DA MEDICINE CAR." "Wait, ahat? Ehat if I dont wanna be a medicinw cat?" Snakepaw growlef duriously.

"Live with it!" She hissrd on the legde. Snailstar eas only trying to prutect Snakepae from beging cound out. She wuz a lesbi.

"EH?" Ways Purdy

"If sho doeant want to bw a meficine cT shr dousn't have to be." Sads Poprat and Jayfaehter.

"Not to mentoin, its gettinf a bit crowed." Meowe Jayfedder.

"Ya." Poprat ckmtunues.

"Fine." Meowd Snaipstar. "U chall be a warrioe, milliestorm shall be ur mentoe."

Mentoe? What kind of wors was that? Thuoght Snakepaw.

"Logikkit, you chall be Logic. w, Clawkit, toy clall be Starpaq." I aill be hr mentor, Starepaw. Milliestarm shall be t mentor Logockit." Meowed Snailstar.

The nrwlymad apprentesa went two rhwir cen.

* * *

HAY I AGREE WITH HER

NO FLAMING

I CAN FEEL MY KIN TURNINF HORE

*lsp

**msp

***mlp


	5. Chapel 4- Wut? NUUUUUUUUU!

"Hay, Snakekit," Mewd Starpit, fwwlinf the guomd wtih her pwss. "Ur menot, Barrynose, and mi mentor, Snoalstat, wany us to gi rain."

Snakepaw locked aroond shoopishly, "Si, ir wall be done." Sbakepae soomed off, eyes glisening. Thsy want to the egde of came, then, they say, Sexypaw, Fursepelt, and Breesepelt.

W/o hasitation,b Syarpaw flonged Fursepelr. Breesepae flrw away. "IT'S WINDCLAN ATTACKMING!"

Snakeapw's poopils aere hards, she had fellan in luv w/ Sezypekt. _Wat? No! It can't be!_ Saxypaw was a gil.

Fusepelt waz killea bhy Starpaw.

Sextpaw doomed pff. _INAM LASBAN!_

 _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡·¡!1!1!1!¡!1! !¡·¡!1!|·¡!1!¡·¡,©¡!_ ! :$!**_


	6. Chapter Sex: :(

HAY STOOO IT

I PUT MUCH TIME SN ANERGY INTA THESE

ITS MOT AESY

* * *

All da sablingz wroe punglasses, bug Snajepaw dicnt she wuz hamed. They cll went out to hunr w/o any mentoes. ''I can't wast to lock arounf tthe territory!rr ecclaimed Atarput.

''Not can.J!'' Screeshed Logiciw. . .sky.

A tiny beeze cauld nkt hald it's bearth as a gale soomed though the frest. Swirrels feel at their feet, lying, all dead. Exept for At Snakepaw, whom they ignored.

They all cought pounts of food.l That is eht ent on this chapel.

* * *

sorrow for not uodating

i wrote tje top note a wbile bacl

bed savvy orange always zoom to bad

BSOAZB

NIGHT


	7. Chapter 7

OK OK IM BACK

hru bcuz I need 2 know

* * *

"Whut?l" AskedTingerstarr, eyes gleeming. "Are we suppoosed to kall zSnakestarxtsr'$ spirt?" He tyied to tume into Askfur's indiotic conversation. Gore, it wad time to plan yhe dath of all dhe prophsiesied cals.

"Do u wanns eat.s fog?" Groelex Ashfir, "I cangeta rooge on it!"

"Uhh..."Tigetstar ws flabbergasted, "No... I WOULNN'T WANNA EAT THAT MAMVY CRAW-FUD,!

"Grrd," snarled Shstar "have foon then."

Hawkfruit pooped into the conversation, "Inwouldn't wither, but we have to kill them!"

"Ha ha ha..." Snickered Mappleshit. "I Already Cruesd Snakekit with the gaft of homosixuality"

Wveruone locked at Smapleshade, eyes beeming," brlliamt! Now ecan watchr her suffer fue to the new waddior cats code!"

 _ **"Ha ha ha ha ha..." They crcrackled all tjough the nite.**_

* * *

did u liek it?

plz revie!


	8. Chapter 8- Hide u lebians hide u geys

moar chaptwrs dude

* * *

Snakepsw falt line the roope of a fhsnig net, strassed. Aftar all, todey as her warroir seriminy and every cat gats a gey test it dey think u gey, u die. If dey dun think u gey, u became a warrior.

It was a sony, cheefy day where clous wer high in thw sky, yet a cry of goom was low on the ground. Snakepaw Logikpaw and Starpaw bath cat in a circle, dey all locked down, awaiting Billie's smell check.

Millies softly around the circle, smelling each and every cat. "Clean!" She meowrd, after sniffing LogicKit repidedly. "Clean!" She complained aglfter finishing up Starpae. "!" She mewed, after finishing up Snakepaw. "THIS BONE IS LESBIAN!"

 _What? Nu!_ Snakepaw stepped backwars as the kays surrounsed her. She whappef around snd run, _StarClan! Find me a home that O can live in peacefukky!_

After running, and running, and ronning gore, Snapepaw finnally dound a place that che could xall home for the night, a booshy buch. "I can be safe herw..." Murmered Snalepaw. Suddeanly, a cdt come up right behins her. "㈳6 Ur leadbian arent you? ㈳6 I luv lasbians. ㈳6"

* * *

PLZ reveiw tgis grazus(cute junt incase u do not jnow,wgat it mans) stiry


End file.
